Tyson Granger
Tyson is a strong-willed kid who is not afraid to speak his mind and in so doing, he seems to get into more trouble than most kids his age. He seems to be a very emotional person, and quite often worries about his friends, causing him to become angry. Tyson isn't a born leader, yet because of his magnetic personality and self-confidence, people seem to gravitate toward him. No situation is too risky for Tyson, and he often relies on nothing more than luck. His style of playing is aggressive and all In the Japanese version of G-revolution Takao's nickname was "The Champ". This can be seen in episode 10 of the start of the American arc. Takao was voiced by Motoko Kumai in the Japanese version, while Tyson is voiced by Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin in the English version. edit Personality and Relationships Tyson is famous for his sense of humour especially during season one where he is constantly making fun of everybody. His sense of humour constantly dwindles after each season and by the end of the series as he becomes more introverted and more serious about his responsibility as the Best Beyblader in the world. Tyson is a really popular person inside the series. He had a lot of fans even when he was an amateur. When he first won the regional tournament, many people picked up Beyblading just to be like him and defeat him. He has a lot of fans in his school as shown in Beyblade V-Force, much to Hilary's dismay. Although he is popular, he doesn't seem to have many close friends outside of his beyblading ones. His closest friend throughout the series has been Kenny whom he goes to school with. But later, through the series he has developed very unique relationship with Kai, who became his closest friend. Outside of Beyblade, Tyson doesn't make friends easily because of his aggressive nature, but he usually leaves a profound effect on the ones he does, completely changing their attitudes and way of life. Tyson as he appears in V-Force.In V-Force, Tyson is often late to school and runs to school on a seemingly daily basis. He seems to be an extremely fast runner. Family *'Hiro Granger': Tyson's older brother, a wise blader with much knowledge to offer in Beyblade G-Revolution. He also has a counterpart; Jin of the Gale (Hurricane Jin (疾風のジン, Shippu No Jin?) in the Japanese version). Hiro first taught Tyson how to beyblade. Hiro initially joined the BEGA League as Brooklyn's coach, but later joined the G-Revolutions to bring BEGA down and defeat Brooklyn. His bitbeast is called Metal-Driger. *'Mr. Granger': Tyson's father, known as Bruce in the dub version, an archaeologist who is dedicated to finding out how bit-beasts work, where they came from and why they are in beyblades themselves, and travels all over the world to find his answers. *'Mrs. Granger': Tyson's mother, Tyson himself knows very little about her as she died when Tyson was only 4 months old. In the English manga, Tyson protects a bed of flowers from being trampled during a training session with his grandpa, claiming "before she died, mom loved them." His grandpa then briefly thinks of Tysons mother, calling her "Yoshie". In her picture she wears her hair in a ponytail, a trait that appears often in the Kinomiya/Granger family. *'Ryu "Grandpa" Granger': Tyson's grandfather, A Samurai dojo trainer high on life and expert rapper in the English dub who raised Tyson in Tokyo. *In the end of the Beyblade manga (vol. 14), Takao has a son named Makoto Kinomiya. *Tyson's wife has not yet been revealed yet in the manga. 15 years later. Skills While he is determined and strong of spirit in battle, Tyson can be rash and take too many risks. Tyson isn't very good at beyblade customization and lacks common sense sometimes, which would make people think he is a jock of sorts. Tyson's beyblades uses special attacks that take on the form of a Dragon, and they are generally one of the fiercest, more powerful beyblades around. They use the wind element. Dragoons are known to get better with each model possibly describing how Tyson develops as he grows up and learns from his mistakes. Tyson's bit-beast is Dragoon. Tyson seems to get his strange skills from his Dragoon beyblade, such as being able to outrun dogs and cars. Beyblades and Attacks In each season, Tyson starts out with the latest series of beyblades, while the rest of the Bladebreakers use their previous models, with the exception of Ray in V-Force, who uses Driger V in his first beyblading appearance. In V-Force, Tyson and Ray start the series with Dragoon V and Driger V, while Kai and Max do not get V series beyblades until later in the series. In G-Revolution, Tyson starts out with Dragoon G, while Kai, Ray, and Max use their V2 beyblades until the World Championships start (again, Ray can possibly be excluded, as he first uses Driger G in the Asian qualifying tournament, while Kai and Max use their V2 blades for the Russia and America qualifiers respectively). Daichi gets Strata Dragoon G later on in the championships. Even though the beyblades of the F-Dynasty and the HMS beyblades can spin left, Tyson's series of beyblades are the only ones which exclusively use the left-spin gear. = Ultimate version *'Basic System (Spin gear)' **Dragoon Grip Attacker - Vanishing Attack **Dragoon Storm - Storm Attack (First Used against Ray in Episode 6) **Dragoon Fighter (Phantom)- Phantom Hurricane (First Used against Jose in Episode 23) **Dragoon Fighter (Phantom) U.V. (Super Dragoon Fighter; not a visual update of the beyblade) - Storm Attack, Phantom Hurricane, Final Attack (All Used against Tala in Episode 51). *'Magnacore System (MG Core)' **Dragoon Victory - Victory Tornado (First Used against Daryl in Episode 12). **Dragoon Victory 2 - Hyper Victory Tornado (First Used against Ozuma in Episode 39). **Dragoon Victory 2 U.V. (Based on the RC Dragoon V2; spins right) - Victory Tornado, Hyper Victory Tornado. *'Engine Gear (EG)' **Dragoon Galaxy - Corkscrew Attack, Galaxy Storm (Two First Used against Daichi in Episode 1), Twin Tornado Attack (Only with Daichi). **Dragoon Galaxy Turbo - Galaxy Turbo Twister, Dragoon Tank (Only with Daichi). *'Heavy/Hard Metal System (HMS)' **Dragoon Metal Storm - Evolution Storm. **Dragoon Metal Storm U.V. - Galaxy Storm, Galaxy Turbo Twister, Evolution Storm. Tyson's son will use the last model of Dragoon in the special chapter of the manga: *'Heavy/Hard Metal System Limited (HMS)' **Dragoon Metal Fighter (Phantom) - Galaxy Storm, Galaxy Turbo Twister, Evolution Storm, Storm Attack, Phantom Hurricane, Final Attack, Victory Tornado, Hyper Victory Tornado. In 2008 TakaraTomy, the manufacturer of BeyBlades, released a new concept of their products: the Metal Fight BeyBlade. The new model, based on architecture of Dragoon, will be called Pegasis (Pegasis 105F, Pegasis Storm 105RF) Teams *'Beyblade' - Bladebreakers. *'Beyblade V-Force' - Bladebreakers. *'Beyblade G-Revolution' - BBA Revolution, G-Revolutions. Manga In the manga series, Tyson's beyblade does not get upgraded by switching parts after he gets Dragoon F. Instead, Tyson's beyblade will transform on its own into a different beyblade due to a Dragon Part he added. For example, Tyson has Dragoon F. With the Dragon Part, Dragoon F will become Dragoon V. Tysons son's name is Makoto. Tyson in the manga marries, although his wife is not mentioned a lot in the manga. Video Games Tyson is in just about all video games relating Beyblade and the anime series. He also starred in a Japanese fighting game called DreamMix TV World Fighters, and could use his beyblade, the Dragoon Galaxy as an attack. Tyson also upgrades his beyblade to Dragoon MS. Trivia *Tyson is the only member of the Bladebreakers who has a sibling. *Tyson is the only one of the Bladebreakers to never temporarily lose his bit-beast to someone else in the anime with the only exception being Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle, which isn't canon. In the manga, he temporary loses it and reclaims it in battle against Ozuma (much like how Ray got Driger back in the anime). *Tyson is one of three characters to be transferred from the original Beyblade game on the GBC into the actual storyline. The others are Kai and his brother otherwise known as Shippu no Jin. *The Bladebreakers have bit beasts with names that all start with the letters "D" , much like how the White Tigers all have bit beasts with names that start with "Gal", such as "Galman", "Galux", "Galeon" and "Galzzy". *Throughout his beyblading career ,Tyson is the only main character stuck with BBA Teams Only i.e. Bladebreakers,BBA revolution and G-revolutions Category:Characters